clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper's Rare Items
Rockhopper's Rare Items (also known as the Pirate Catalog) is a catalog that Rockhopper brings to Club Penguin every time he visits. It is from this catalog that certain items can be purchased or given away. There is almost always a free item, two clothing items that only members can buy, and a miscellaneous item (such as pirate-related furniture). When Rockhopper came to Club Penguin during the Pirate Party 2007, the catalog was moved to the Ship Hold. List of Rockhopper's Rare Items Release History |} Rockhopper's Free Gifts The following are the free items that Rockhopper has brought to Club Penguin. These items are either brought back during a later visit or not at all. *Eyepatch (October 2006) *Pirate Bandana (December 2006) *Pirate Belt (February 2007) * Black Pirate Boots (March 2007) *Sea Monster Background (March 2007) *Puffle Bandana (April 2007) *Pirate Bandana (June 2007) *Fishing Rod (July 2007) *Treasure Map Background (July 2007) *Stuffed Parrot (August 2007) *Eyepatch (September 2007) *Winged Viking Helmet (November 2007) *Snapshots Background (November 2007) *Life Vest (January 2008) *Black and Red Sailor Shirt (April 2008) *Stuffed Parrot (June 2008) *Brown Pirate Boots (August 2008) *Eyepatch (October 2008) *Sailors Cap (December 2008) *Treasure Map Background (February 2009) *Overgrown Ship Background (May 2009) *Winged Viking Helmet (September 2009) *Coins For Change Background (ID 9050) (December 2009) *Hidden Treasure Background (March 2010) *The Squid Lid (June 2010) *Magician's Top Hat (September 2010) *Globe Hat (December 2010) *Coins For Change Background (ID 9083) (December 2010) *Island Grove Background (April 2011) *Puffle Bandana (July 2011) *Inky Squid Lid (September 2011) *Globe Hat (December 2011) *Coins For Change Background (ID 9083) (December 2011) *Grape Headband (August 2012) *Piratey Stuffie (December 2012) *Apprentice Hat (September 2013) *Jolly Roger Hat (December 2013) Trivia *There have been secret items in this catalog. *The reason it is called Rockhopper's Rare Items, is because after the items are released they don't return for a while or they don't return at all. Therefore, these items are later considered rare. **For example, the Black and Red Sailor Shirt became available for My Penguin, and the Blue Snorkel became available for the Underwater Adventure's Costume Trunk. *In one of the Club Penguin Times issues, Aunt Arctic said possibly the Squid Lid will come for the Island Adventure Party 2011. It did win the poll for items to be brought back. *The catalog was given a new look on December 20, 2012 during the Holiday Party 2012. Gallery File:RockhopperFreeItems.png|A Non-Member wearing items all obtained from Rockhopper's Rare Items. (except the Captain Quarters Key) RHRI_Oct_06.jpg|The October 2006 catalog. RHRI_Dec_06.png|The December 2006 catalog. Pirate Catalogue.PNG|The March 2007 catalog. Rare item.png|The June 2007 catalog. Rh Rare Catalog Sep 2007.png|The September 2007 catalog Rh Rare Catalog Apr 2008.png|The April 2008 catalog Rockhopper's Rare Items June 2008.png|The June 2008 catalog. Rockhopper's rare items.jpg|The December 2008 catalog. Rockytree.png|The June 2009 catalog. Rh Rare Catalog Sep 2010.png|The September 2010 catalog Rh Rare Catalog Dec 2010.png|The December 2010 catalog Rockhopper's Rare Items July 2011.png|The April 2011 catalog. Rh Rare Catalog Jul 2011.png|The July 2011 catalog Rh Rare Catalog Sep 2011.png|The September 2011 catalog Rh Rare Catalog Dec 2011.png|The December 2011 catalog Rh Rare Catalog Aug 2012.png|The August 2012 catalog RH.rareDecem.2012.png|The December 2012 catalog. Rockhopper's Rare Items September 2013.png|The September 2013 catalog. Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2013.png|The December 2013 catalog See also *Rockhopper *Ship Hold *Migrator SWF *Latest Rockhopper's Rare Items (.swf) *Rockhopper's Rare Items in August 2007 (.swf) *Rockhopper's Rare Items in September 2007 (.swf) Category:Rockhopper Category:The Migrator Category:Rockhopper's Rare Items Category:Coins